Zanbaku Kei
'Zanbaku Kei' Zanbaku's Kei's history can be found Here. It will be contuining there as well, so if you want to know about his past check there! 'Mizuneko(Zanpakuto)' Kei's zanpakuto is Mizuneko . She has been a big part of Kei's life since they have been together at such a very young age. It is said that they have one of the strongest bonds between Shinigami and Zanpakuto in all of the Gotei 13. She is basically a bloodthirsty, mean bitch, who likes to drown her enemy's. She has always bullied Kei since the first day he realized her "name", calling him''' shirigiki', or turning into water at will and soaking him. Her bloodlust can get them into trouble sometimes, but overall they make a very good team. She hates that Zanbaku is lieutenant of the 4th squad, and would rather him join the 11th squad instead. To make up for this Kei promised her that he will spar and make sure she is apart battle as much as he possibly can, although this still is not good enough for her. Her and Zanbaku acheived bankai at a young age due to him having an '''asauchi' a lot earlier than most Shinigami do. When Mizuneko/Zanbaku go into bankai her "outfit" changes. It goes from the normal cream color to black and blue. This means her appearance both spiritually and physically changes. When Kei/Mizuneko fight they are "linked" unlike most shinigami/zanpakuto combinations. Kei may be wielding her, but she also is wielding him. Shikai: Command Ame'(rain) Water Generation. Hydrokinesis. Ability 1. Ame. rain 15 copies of Kei's zanpakuto fall from above and scatter randomly throughout the area of battle. each katana has the ability to turn into water. they can be used to either attack the enemy, defend Kei, or combine with other katana to increase the volume of water. Kei forms this water into different ways via various commands which are listed below. Manipulations of Rain. Mizuki(WATERS EDGE): 1 katana turns into high pressure water stream that is sent at the enemy. EKL: 12 Mizushiba(WATERS HOLD): 1 katana turns into a "cat-like" tail of water that can either go underground and come back up to ensnare an enemy or just grab a hold of them above ground. EKL: 12 Mizume(WATERS EYE): 3 katana turn into water and form a spherical shape which floats above Kei's head. this water acts as an "eye" that either gaurds or attacks. Its generally is used to either block physical attacks, or attack an enemy that gets close to him. Water's Eye can only be active for 4 turns before he has to either attack with it, or create a new eye. EKL: 36 Mizuchikara(WATER'S FORCE ''): 3 katana turn into water and form a spherical shape infront of Kei. The orb can then be hurled at an opponent, when hit with this orb, the water compacts down on them to increase the damage which causes a bit of damage to the area around it as well. '''EKL': 36 Shika'i: ''Edotamari '''Ability 2. Edotamari. reflective pool of water EKL: '''12 Kei's zanpakuto turns into water and forms a big thin circular layer in front of him. this "reflective pool" can absorb one reaitsu based attack at a time and either nullify it, or use its energy to heal whomever he chooses. he can only use this to heal someone in the NEXT turn. after that he has to wait 2 more turns to heal again, but he can use the pool each turn to nullify attacks as long as the reaitsu based attack isnt too powerful. After he is done, the water turns back into his zanpakuto. The more katana that are added to Edotamari, the stronger the attack that can be absorbed, and the more healing it can do.' '''Bankai': Command, '''Kōzui(flood). ''Water Generation. Hydrokinesis. Sensory abilities. "Teleportation". Ability 1. Kōzui flood Kei can now create a massive amount of water which thinly stretches out across the area of battle, covering the surface of the area entirely. If you are in the presence of his pool then he can sense where you are. These sensory abilities are used to know where an enemy is attacking from as well as to know where an enemy could be if they are in hiding. Also, if Kei is touching his pool, than he can "dive" or "sink" into it and resurface at any part of the pool that he chooses. This ability is not instaneous. If the enemy is fast enough, or already close to Kei than he will not be able to sink into his pool without getting hit. ('''I'd like to state that this is a pretty '''massive amount of water.)''' '''Atsumeru(GATHER): all of the water from Kei's pool gathers above his head waiting for various commands, id also note that this is a high volume of water. once commanded to gather, Kei can no longer use his pool to sense where the enemy is, nor can he sink into it to dodge attacks. Ochitsuku(SETTLE): the water settles in the area of battle again forming Kei's pool. once this is used Kei can utilize his sensing and sinking abilities again. 'Manipulations of Kozui' Neko hikkai(CAT SCRATCH): With each swipe of his blade Kei can create a massive vertical wave of water that is sent at his opponent. this wave is sharp and can cut most it comes in contact with. the water comes from Kei's pool, but is regenerated after its use. EKL: 45 Tobikakaru(POUNCE): Kei's water stalks the enemy for a second before coming up and crashing down on them from above. EKL: 50 Todoroki(ROAR): the water swirls violently around a focal point of Kei's choosing. This can be used to either defend himself, trap an enemy, or be enclosed to attack an enemy once they've been trapped. EKL: 55 Nomikomu(SWALLOW): the water forms tsunami that sweeps over the area. this is used to attack an enemy with great force or used to flood an area in defense of Kei. EKL: 60 Example Of Shikai form: !!! Example of Bankai form: !!! Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei